Fiddler On The Roofie
Fiddler On The Roofie is the second episode of Queer Duck. Synopsis Queer Duck is unexpectedly given responsibility of babysitting his brother's son and he has some trouble trying hiding the sexually related things in his house from him. Plot The episode begins with Queer Duck and Openly Gator waking up in bed after a wild house party. A hippo is revealed to be in bed with them which shocks Openly Gator. The doorbell rings and Queer Duck goes to the door, very exhausted. He opens the door, and his older brother Lucky is there. Lucky excitedly greets Queer Duck by giving him a head noogie which annoys and hurts Queer Duck. Lucky looks around at the trashed house and asks if the party they had last night was a "hot babe party" or "beer with the boys." Apparently trying to hide the fact that he is gay, Queer Duck responds saying "Mostly boys." Lucky laughs and says that bachelors like him must be crazy. He then thanks Queer Duck for agreeing to look after his son, Little Lucky for the day. Confused and still hung over, Queer Duck asks him what he's talking about but Lucky closes the door and leaves Little Lucky behind to be taken care of by Queer Duck. Little Lucky told Queer Duck that Lucky told him that he used to beat him every day. Queer Duck confirms this saying that he made him what he is today. Openly Gator comes out of the bedroom, saying that he is now remembering what happened at the party. He said that the party was "wall to wall cock" but then he sees Little Lucky there and quickly changes what he said to "Coke" saying that they were doing coke at the party. He then quickly corrects himself again saying that they were drinking Coca Cola, 7up, and Dr. Poppers, and then corrects himself again saying "Dr. Pepper." Queer Duck then gets annoyed and tells him to go back to bed. Openly Gator agrees that that is a good idea and goes back to bed. Queer Duck asks Little Lucky if he'd like to watch a tape. He goes through a list of all the tapes he has. Little Lucky finds a Pokemon tape and puts in in the VCR. Queer Duck says that he doesn't own a Pokemon tape. He looks at the cover of the tape Little Lucky pulled out and is shocked to see that this was actually a pornographic tape called "Poke-A-Man." The tape plays and Little Lucky watches it. The sounds of smooth jazz music are heard playing along with the sounds of sucking. Little Lucky asks Queer Duck what the two men are doing. Queer Duck nervously tells him that they're "inflating" (performing fellatio on) each other and then takes out the remote to turn the TV off but then stops for a second and takes pleasure from part of the tape. Then he turns it off and Little Lucky gets mad at him for turning off his "Pokemon film." Openly Gator tries to get him to stop talking by giving him a glass of juice. Little Lucky drinks the juice and continues to nag Queer Duck for turning off the TV while he was watching it. Suddenly, Little Lucky drops to the ground and goes to sleep. Openly Gator reveals that the juice he gave him contained roofie. At the end of the day, Lucky comes home and Queer Duck hands him Little Lucky who is still asleep. Lucky asks him if he was any trouble and Queer Duck tells him that he was fine and that he had been sleeping for most of the time. Lucky drives Little Lucky home in his car where Little Lucky wakes up. Lucky asks him how his time was at his uncle's house. Little Lucky said that he borrowed a tape from him house. He claims it to be an episode of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Lucky tells him that they'll watch it when they get home. Little Lucky cheers but the tape is revealed not to be an episode of Rocky and Bullwinkle, but another pornographic tape titled "Rock Hard and Bull Sprinkle" and the episode ends. Characters *Queer Duck *Openly Gator *Lucky Duckstein *Little Lucky Trivia *This episode implies that Queer Duck is hiding the fact that he's gay from his bother. Cultural References *This episode's title is a reference to "Fiddler on the Roof." *This episode references Coca-Cola, 7up, Dr. Pepper, Pokémon and Rocky and Bullwinkle. Category:Episodes Category:Queer Duck